


Daydreams and Daymares

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bulges and Nooks, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Meteorstuck, Quadrant Confusion, Retcon, Self-Harm, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Sort Of, This is mostly about karkat tbh, probably also OOC, they fuck, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After everyone attempts to avoid sleep to avoid dream bubbles, their minds make other ways to sort their thoughts without needing to fall asleep.This causes some problems for two boys in particular.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write something new! So this happened.
> 
> I have no excuses, and no shame.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you’re not sure when this weird sleeping habit started. Could it even be called a sleeping habit? Were you even sleeping?  
  
You’re not sure. All you know, is that it’s probably your body trying to sleep without sending you into dream bubbles. Honestly though, you can’t say which you’d prefer.  
  
Instead of falling asleep and entering a dream bubble, you’ll zone out, and enter a trance-like state. You’ll “dream”, for lack of a better term, but these “dreams” merge with what’s around you. Your Bro will suddenly be walking down the hall, except he’ll be half-lil’ cal. You really didn’t like that one.  
  
Or, you’ll hear crows above you, only to look and see falling photographs. The photos are always black.  
  
Eight months into the meteor trip, you bring this phenomenon up at one of Vriska’s mandatory meetings.  
  
To your surprise, Karkat is the first to say he’s experienced it too. Rose is next, then Kanaya, and finally Terezi says that both she and Vriska get it too. Vriska denies it, but it’s quite obvious she’s lying.  
  
After a long-winded debate, you end up calling them daymares. Trolls called nightmares that, due to the fact that they slept during the day, but since sopor slime prevented the daymares from getting too bad, it was not a commonly experienced phenomena. Thus, the strange waking-nightmares were called daymares.  
  
Three meetings later, you all decide to call the more pleasant ones daydreams.  
  
~  
  
The first time it happens, you chalk it up to hormones.  
  
The second is accused of being a fluke.  
  
The third is attributed to loneliness.  
  
The fourth makes you anxious, and you try to forget that it has ever happened.  
  
The fifth makes you avoid spending too much time with Karkat alone. You’re often with the mayor, or Rose and Kanaya, and you’re pretty sure Rose knows something is up.  
  
The sixth has you avoiding eye contact with him. Luckily he doesn’t notice, thanks to your shades.  
  
The seventh causes you asking rose for a cure for the daymares and daydreams. She says there isn’t one.  
  
The eighth has you spending less time with Karkat than normal.  
  
The ninth makes you think of what Bro would say about this. God, he’d strife you so bad, you’d be in bed for weeks.  
  
The tenth is the final straw. Ten times you’ve had a daydream (or would it count as a daymare?) of you and Karkat fucking, and each time you’ve “woken up” with at least one hand holding your hard as fuck dick.  
  
You have a problem, and this problem will be solved by never leaving your room again. Ever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you’re not too sure what you did to upset Dave. Of course, you know you did something, you’re just not sure what.  
  
It was a few weeks after it was decided that the nicer daymares would be called daydreams, that you noticed something was off.  
  
Dave was reluctant to spend time with you alone. There was almost always at least the mayor there, though he was more keen on having Rose and/or Kanaya there too.  
  
You’re pretty sure he was starting to get annoyed with you at that point, and how could you blame him? Ever since you started getting daydreams (these were definitely daydreams) of you and him pailing, you’ve been trying to see if a romantic relationship between you too would work.  
  
You’d been getting those daydreams long before you’d called them daydreams, and you’d even had a few before daymares were a known thing that everyone on the meteor got.  
  
Of course though, you want him in every fucking quadrant, just like you did Terezi. And yes, you’ve learnt that humans mash all the quadrants together, but you know you’d be a greedy little shit and try to keep him all to yourself if you were anything more than casual friends.  
  
When he stops spending time with you altogether, you respect his decision. He’s fed up with you, you’ll be fine. So long as he’s happy.  
  
Your daydreams of you and him pailing never leave.  
  
~  
  
It’s been a while since you’ve seen Dave, even in passing, and it’s starting to worry you.  
  
You decide to ask Rose if she knows where he is. She tells you she thought he was with you. Kanaya agrees with her. When you tell them you haven’t seen him recently either, Rose looks especially worried.  
  
You ask Vriska and Terezi if they’ve seen Dave. It’s the same story with thm as it was with Rose and Kanaya, only Vriska isn’t all that concerned about Dave’s health.  
  
You finally ask the mayor if he’s seen Dave. When the small Carpacian shakes his head, you sigh, and decide to try and contact Dave on Trollian.  
  
His handle is offline, but you send the message anyway.  
  
carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] began trolling turntechGodhead [ TG ]  
  
CG: STRIDER.  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: I’M PROBABLY NOT THE PERSON YOU WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM, BUT EVERYONE IS STARTING TO GET WORRIED ABOUT YOU.  
CG: *I’M* WORRIED ABOUT YOU.  
CG: PLEASE AT LEAST ANSWER.  
carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [ TG ]  
  
More time passes, and he never answers you. Doesn’t even come online. You spend most of your time with the mayor, and it’s not long before he’s asking you where Dave is.  
  
Eventually, Rose tells you to go to Dave’s respite block. You look at her like she’s grown seven heads and ask why the fuck she isn’t going.  
  
“He probably wants to see you, and not his psychoanalytic sister,” Is all she says as she goes off to join Kanaya on the couch.  
  
Bull-fucking-shit. Why would he want to see you? You roll your eyes and head back to cantown, only to be asked by the mayor to go get Dave.  
  
“Why don’t you do it? He can’t say no to you,” You tell him.  
  
He points at his mayoral sash, then at cantown. Right. He’s the mayor, gotta watch over his people.  
  
“Fine, I’ll try and get Dave,” You can’t say no to the mayor.  
  
When you get to Dave’s door, you’re actually quite nervous. Dear fucking god, you’re just gonna tell him the mayor misses him or something, you’re not confessing.  
  
You knock on his door. Silence.  
  
You knock again.  
  
“Dave, are you in there? It’s Karkat,” You shout.  
  
The door opens, just barely, and Dave looks at you. The majority of him is behind the door, and his shades are always on his face, so you can’t read his expression.  
  
A gut feeling tells you he’s scared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are looking at Karkat in your doorway. But is he really there? Probably not. It’s probably a daymare. Maybe it’s one where he tells you you’re a disgusting fuck. Maybe it’s one where he forgets you exist. Maybe it’s one where he kills you.  
  
You’ve experienced all three, and others too.  
  
It probably isn’t a daydream, at least not one of those daydreams. The ones that forced you to hide away. You’ve had three since you stopped leaving your room.  
  
It’s been 4 weeks and 3 days since you last saw Karkat, and it’s been 5 days since he sent you that message on Pesterchum you never answered nor looked at. You’re not sure if it was real. You’ve had more daymares and daydreams than you can count. You don’t know what’s real anymore.  
  
“Dave,” He says, and his tone of voice is so soft, so gentle, you almost cry. You don’t, and are sure to keep a blank expression.  
  
“The mayor wants to see you. He’s at cantown,” Karkat sounds unsure. Maybe this is real? No, stupid. No one would care enough to come get you, least of all Karkat.  
  
You don’t move.  
  
He fidgets with his hands.  
  
“Are, are you ok?” He asks. You don’t answer.  
  
“Dave, please say something,” You want to answer him, you really do, but you know if you answer him you’ll start crying. He doesn’t need to see you cry, even if this is a daydream.  
  
“Say something, anything, tell me to fuck off or something, please!” Tears are welling up in his eyes, and hurries to wipe them away, but more always com to replace them.  
  
He’s crying, absolutely sobbing, right here in front of you.  
  
Why is he crying?  
  
It’s your fault, isn’t it.  
  
You did something wrong.  
  
You should close the door.  
  
You should hide away, no one wants to see you anyway.  
  
You close the door, and lock it.  
  
“No!” You hear him shout. It almost makes you cry.  
  
You can hear Karkat crying on the other side of your door. It’s a loud, ugly crying. You want to help him, you want to make him feel better, but you know better than to give into the daymares.  
  
He’s screaming, begging you to come out, go to cantown, go to the common room, anything.  
  
You can’t take it. You hate knowing Karkat is like this, you need to escape this daymare.  
  
You pull pick up your sword from the floor, knowing that hurting yourself enough will end the daymare.  
  
You slash your thigh, and realize you probably used more force than necessary. This wouldn’t have bothered you if Karkat’s cries had stopped, but they hadn’t.  
  
You could still hear him.  
  
Had it not been enough pain? After all, Karkat couldn’t possibly actually be here, could he? Even if he was, you’ve already closed the door on him, you’ve made your choice.  
  
He’s still screaming.  
  
“Please! Open the door! Please! Go talk to Rose, please, just leave your room! Please,” He breaks down in sobs. You feel your own hot tears falling down your face.  
  
“I can’t lose you too,” Karkat says, and it hits you harder than any strife with Bro that this is Karkat, he’s actually here, the real live Karkat that has half his original friends dead, and here you are trying to make it seem like you are too. You are such a fucking asshole.  
  
You open the door all the way this time, and there he is, standing in the doorway. His hair is a mess, and pinkish red tears are falling from his eyes.  
  
You see his eyes moving, looking you over, and he freezes when he notices the gash on your leg.  
  
“W-what hap-pened?” He asks, looking back at your face. His voice is still shaky from crying.  
  
You open your mouth to reply, but fall short of a good answer. You close your mouth and shrug your shoulders instead.  
  
He walks closer, and tentatively brings his right hand to hover above your left cheek. When you don’t react, he soft presses his hand against your cheek, and you lose it.  
  
You’re crying, wailing, and it’s ugly and you’re being a disgrace to the Strider name, and Karkat probably thinks you’re a wuss for crying over literally nothing. You honestly don’t know why you’re crying anymore, you just are.  
  
His left hand comes up to your right cheek, and it feels right, it feels like it’s meant to be there. It feels like he and you are perfect together. It almost calms you down completely.  
  
Almost.  
  
But, you remember why you hid away in the first place. Those daydreams you had of the two of you fucking, and you feel guilty.  
  
Look at him, he’s being a amazing friend, calming you down, caressing your cheeks, yeah, friend things.  
  
Okay cheek caressing isn’t a normal friend thing, but it’s a troll friend thing. Wait no fuck it was one of their quadrants right? The monorail one. The diamond one. The one that didn’t have any fucking.  
  
That’s cool though, you’re not gonna force him to do something he doesn’t want to. You’re an asshole, but not that kind of asshole.  
  
“I’m sorry,” You finally say. Might as well apologize for being an asshole. “I just, I, fuck. I’m sorry,”  
  
“It’s okay, just,” He pauses, and takes a deep breath, “please spend time out of your room. The mayor misses you, I miss you,”  
  
“Yeah,” You reply, “yeah ok,”  
  
~  
  
Karkat ends up bandaging your leg with some gauze you had brought with you from your apartment, and you two end up going to cantown. The mayor was ecstatic to see you.  
  
You add another residential zone, and it’s fun to just talk and laugh. It’s fun to be with Karkat. He tells you about Terezi and Vriska being up in everyone’s face about their moirallegiance, and their failed attempts to get Rose and Kanaya to “do it already”. Karkat is pretty sure the “it” in question is probably a kiss. He tells you it’s obvious that Rose and Kanaya should be in a matespritship.  
  
You ask him about quadrants, what they are exactly. What’s the difference between a moirallegiance and matespritship, what does it all mean. You don’t ask if you two are in a quadrant.  
  
He looks at you, and them tells you that the last time he tried to explain the quadrants to a human it ended horribly. He says it would be easier to read you books with examples of the quadrants in them, if you’d like to listen to him read.  
  
You ask if the human was John. He tells you to answer his fucking question.  
  
You decide to accept his offer. It’s not like you have anything else to do.  
  
~  
  
You end up listening to Karkat read romance novels almost everyday, and you’re pretty sure that that has something to do with the sudden increases in daydreams. Namely, the ones that involve you and Karkat fucking.  
  
You’re not sure if it’s a good or bad thing, but a few of the books had sex scenes, or pailing scenes as Karkat calls them, and you now have a good idea of what troll junk looks like. Those daydreams have gotten a lot more detailed.  
  
The fact that you’ve gotten off to the thought of your best friend makes you feel guilty.  
  
During the first reading session, you did something absolutely stupid. There were two boys in a matespritship, and they made out. You had to verify with karkat that these two characters were indeed both boys. He questioned why it was a problem, and you told him that on earth, same gender relationships were not exactly socially acceptable everywhere, especially where you grew up.  
  
He asks you how you feel about Rose and Kanaya potentially being in a matespritship. You tell him that it’s more acceptable for girls than boys. He shifts uncomfortably. You fucked up.  
  
Eventually, he decides to show you a few Alternian rom coms. You agree, but only on the condition that you get to show him human movies. He agrees.  
  
4 months after your big disappearance, Rose asks you to keep her company in the kitchen, or nutrition block as the trolls call it. She tells you that you can bring Karkat, and you don’t even need to talk to her. She just doesn’t want to wait alone.  
  
You decide this is a perfect time to teach Karkat how to mix.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are on your way to the nutrition block, where Dave is going to teach you how to mix. You didn’t think you’d be this excited to do this.  
  
When you get to the nutrition block, Dave is sitting across the table from Rose. Dave has his computer, which you notice is actually Terezi’s hold husktop (you are NOT jealous) and turntables out, and he’s wearing earbuds. Rose is wearing a fancy dress, and is drinking something. You’re going to guess it’s coffee.  
  
“Heyyyyyy Karkit!” She says, waving clumsily at you. You’re a little concerned at how she’s acting.  
  
“Are you ok, Rose?” You ask.  
  
“I’m fiiiin,” She says, and then she hiccups.  
  
You notice how tense Dave looks, like he’s trying to not be angry. It’s a weird look on him. You’ve never actually seen him angry.  
  
Rose starts poking Dave’s arm. He looks up at her, and takes out an earbud.  
  
“What now, Rose?” He seriously sounds pissed off. Maybe this isn’t the best time for you two to hang out…  
  
“Look, look,” Rose says, pointing at at you, “karks here,”  
  
Dave looks at you, and relief washes over his face.  
  
“Oh thank god,” He says and gestures for you to sit down.  
  
For some reason this made Rose start laughing.  
  
~  
  
Mixing with Dave was fun, if not a little awkward at certain moments.  
  
When he was showing you how to turn the discs properly, he put his hand on top of yours. You did not freak out. Not at all. You did not count the seconds it was there (it was there for a fucking minute and 12 seconds). Rose also kept winking at you two, and giving you little smiles and giggles. You will never understand this human girl.  
  
It was still really fun. Dave kept encouraging you, telling you that you were doing great, showing in a positive way how to do something a better way. You could have sat there and mixed with Dave forever.  
  
And then Vriska showed up.  
  
Things started off ok. She said hi to Rose, Rose replied with something stupid. Vriska asked what she was drinking, Rose said it was alcohol.  
  
Vriska then slapped the mug out of Rose’s hand, and crushed it under her foot. She scolded Rose for drinking human soporifics while Kanaya waited for her in the common room.  
  
And that of course, is when Kanaya appears on the transportalizer pad.  
  
You and Dave promptly absconded the fuck out of there, spending the rest of your time watching movies.  
  
At some point, you realize Dave is using your leg as a pillow. You try not to focus on that.  
  
You fail to not focus on Dave’s head on your leg, and end up succumbing to the urge of touching him in some way by putting your hand on his shoulder.  
  
He doesn’t shift.  
  
~  
  
Eventually, the two of you went your separate ways to your own respite blocks.  
  
You ended up having a daydream about pailing with Dave. It is rather concerning that despite your recent efforts to stop liking him, you only seem to like him more.  
  
He had said that two guys being in a romantic relationship was not socially acceptable where he grew up. All you want is for Dave to be comfortable and happy, and if that means you two will only ever be friends, then so be it.  
  
Of course, all those rational thoughts are gone when the daydream is over, and you’re left with a wet nook and an unsheathed bulge.  
  
Time for a hand on your bulge, two fingers in your nook, and the thought of your best friend doing it all instead.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are tired of daymares. You’ve been trying to sleep for the past three hours, but instead you keep zoning out and having this creepy as fuck daymare of lil’ cal. You hate it.  
  
So, you’ve decided to take a walk around the meteor. You’re careful not to get lost, and you’ve got your iShades in your sylladex, just in case someone wants to talk.  
  
Eventually, you find yourself im a very familiar part of the meteor, the hallway that leads to Karkat’s room. You’re still quite a ways away, but it won’t be long before his door is in front of you.  
  
As you walk towards his room, your thoughts race.  
  
What are you gonna do, just knock on his door and say hi? What if he’s asleep? What if he’s bored of seeing you all the time? What if-  
  
Wait. What’s that noise?  
  
Is that, moaning?  
  
Oh god.  
  
Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.  
  
Karkat is jerking off, fuck.  
  
Fuck he sounds so fucking hot.  
  
You should leave.  
  
Leave right now.  
  
What are you doing, why are you going closer to his door?  
  
...  
  
Oh god you’re standing right outside his door.  
  
Fuck.  
  
You’re hard, you’re so hard. And Karkat is moaning and now you know those daydreams with him are going to be even more detailed and realistic.  
  
Fuck, you want to be the one to make him make those noises. But, you know he has to fill his quadrants, and you don’t like the idea of fucking someone who also fucks other people. Especially if you’re in a relationship with that someone, or trying to.  
  
You hear his moans get louder, and he gets louder and louder, until he essentially screams, and then goes silent. You assume he just climaxed.  
  
“Fuck,” You hear him say.  
  
…  
  
Shit, is he crying?  
  
It’s probably over Terezi. Didn’t he want to be in a matespritship or something with her?  
  
Whatever, you should leave.  
  
~  
  
By the time you’re back in your room, your boner is gone. Probably due to all the self-loathing you did on your way back.  
  
You lie down on your bed, and try to fall asleep. When the daymare that made you leave your room in the first place starts up again, you give up on sleep, and try to make comics again.  
  
You hope you can come up with something good, maybe something to show Karkat. He’s a tough one to make laugh.  
  
You end up drawing for about 5 hours. It’s a surprisingly long time, considering the fact that it’s hard to get a spur of creativity when you’re stuck on meteor.  
  
Most of the comics consist of Vriska being a bossy piece of shit, telling everyone to do something dumb, which everyone but you and Karkat does.  
  
You contemplate making a comic mocking his love of rom-coms, but decide against it. You could make the worst possible freudian slip, and you don’t want to ruin the friendship you and Karkat have.  
  
You hear loud footsteps approach your door. Only Karkat would make so much noise. What’s he doing here though?  
  
You hear the footsteps stop, but no one knocks on your door. You let him decide what to do.  
  
You hear the footsteps start again, and they get quieter, then louder, then quieter once more, and louder again.  
  
He’s pacing.  
  
Karkat Vantas is pacing outside your door. Are you sure you aren’t having a daydream or daymare? No, you haven’t zoned out. You’ve been very focused on drawing.  
  
Eventually, you hear him stop pacing. Six quiet knocks on your door come not long after, almost like he didn’t want them to be heard. Damn, you had no idea Karkat could knock quietly.  
  
You get up and open the door. Sure enough, there’s Karkat. You notice the remnants of tears on his cheeks.  
He was crying. Had he been crying since you last heard him? Or had something else happened?  
  
“Hey,” You say, “you alright?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, I just, um,” He pauses, and fidgets, “I had a daymare. It was fucking awful, and I panicked and came here, which was was fucking stupid of me. You were probably sleeping or something, fuck, I’ll leave now, sorry,”  
  
“No, hey,” You say quickly, grabbing his wrist before he can leave, “I wasn’t sleeping either. I was actually drawing, you wanna see?”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and Dave is going to be the death of you. Honestly.  
  
You know you can’t be in any quadrant with him for various reasons. First is that neither of you do quadrants, which sounds like a good thing, but its not. Don’t ask why, it just isn’t.  
  
Second is that he said that two people of the same gender being in a relationship is frowned upon where he’s from, especially when it’s two boys.  
  
Third is that there is no way he would even want to be in a quadrant with you, you greedy, needy, bulge licking, nook eating, asshole.  
  
So of course after relieving yourself, and imagining Dave doing it instead, you have a daymare of him beating the living shit out of you. Telling you how worthless and annoying you are.  
  
You had decided to go for a walk, and ended up infront of Dave’s respiteblock’s door.  
  
It took a bit of pacing, but you managed to get the courage to knock on his door, and he fucking invited you!! Holy shit!  
  
And! He drew comics for you! They were really shitty, but still, he drew comics for you!  
  
You just want to kiss his stupid face! Fuck, he is going to be the death of you.  
  
He ends up asking if you have any more troll romance books on you, and of course you do.  
  
The one you decide to read to him today has a very big pailing scene near the beginning. Bad choice, really, but you’ve been wondering what it would be like to pail with his strange human bulge.  
  
You know from his terrible drawings that a human bulge is a lot stiffer than a troll one. It’s also shorter and wider.  
  
Still, this visit turned out to be a good one.  
  
~  
  
Later, the two of you went to can town, where the mayor wanted you both to look for any new and different cans on the meteor. Dave tried to explain that you’d already searched the meteor and found none, but the mayor was having none of it.  
  
He promptly shooed the two of you off.  
  
So here you are now, searching for non-existent space cans.  
  
Dave floats above you, and you get pissed at him for showing off his god tier powers, so you pull him down.  
  
This was a mistake.  
  
His face hits the wall, and his shades go flying. When he looks at you, you see his bright, ruby red eyes.  
  
Normally, you’d hate the colour. It’s your blood colour, and pretty soon your eyes will also be red, but fuck, it looks really good on Dave.  
  
Without thinking, you crash your lips against his. A split second later you realize what you’re doing, pull away and run back to your respiteblock.  
  
You hear him call after you, but you don’t turn back. You keep running.  
  
God you fucked up.  
  
When you get to your room, you try to lock the door behind you. Key word: try.  
  
Turns out Dave followed you, or maybe this is a daydream? It doesn’t matter, because Dave doesn’t even let you close your door.  
  
He presses his lips against yours, and when his hands run under your sweater you gasp. He uses that as an opportunity to put his tongue in your mouth.  
  
You put your hands up his shirt, and go to trace his grub scars, only he doesn’t have any? What?  
  
Wait, is this actually real? Is this actually happening?  
  
Holy shit it is, isn’t it.  
  
You pull him inside your respiteblock, and close and lock your door, because yes this happening.  
  
In the heat of the moment, you take off your shirt, and Dave takes his shirt off at the same time. Huh, he has weird pink nubs on his chest.  
  
No time for staring though, only kissing. Your hands are on eachothers backs and hair, exploring everything above the waist. It’s not long until your bulge is unsheathed.  
  
One of his hands trails down your spinal column and reaches the waistband of your pants, and he plays with it. Without thinking, you pull down your pants and boxers and holy shit now you’re naked in front of Dave.  
  
Luckily both your faces are preoccupied with eachothers, so he can’t be overly judging of your body, but he can feel your bulge writhing against his stiff one through his pants and boxers.  
  
You want him though, you want his bulge in your nook, you want him naked, you want him. When he pushes you down against you consupiscant platform, you only want him more.  
  
So, you trail your hand down his side and tug gently at his pants. He gets the message and removes them, but keeps his boxers on. You can feel him smirking against your lips.  
  
Asshole.  
  
Luckily, he seems to be as desperate as you, so it’s not long until his boxers are gone too. Of course, your bulge immediately wraps around his, making him gasp.  
  
Fuck you liked sound of that, but still want him inside your nook, so you grab one of his hands and put it on your bulge, and it happily latches on to his hand.  
  
You break away from the kiss, and notice Dave’s face is disappointed. Still, he keeps his hand on your bulge.  
  
“Your bulge, in my nook,” Is all you can say. The disappointment in his face is replaced with triumph and lust, and his face reconnects with yours.  
  
His hips shift, and when his bulge touches the entrance of your nook, you can’t help but moan into his mouth.  
  
He presses his bulge into your nook, and strokes your bulge with his hand.  
  
His bulge is far wider than you’d expect a bulge to be, and then he rocks his hips, thrusting his alien bulge deep inside you. It feels so wrong and strange, but also so good, too good.  
  
Your hands are holding onto his hair, probably pulling it out, you’re both moaning, and he’s still thrusting.  
  
It doesn’t take long for genetic material to spill out of you, and his comes out barely a second later.  
  
Your bulge resheathes itself, and Dave pulls out of you as he lays down beside you.  
  
You both probably look like shit, but you don’t care. His breaths are heavy and so are yours. Both your legs are stained red from your genetic material, but neither of you care.  
  
You curl up into his side, and he wraps his arms around you.  
  
You close your eyes, and fall asleep. Actually fall asleep, and wake up in a dream bubble.  
  
You suppose you’ll talk about what this all means when you wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FOLLOW UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two ways I could have started this.... I’m glad I picked the way I did.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you just had sex with Karkat, and now he’s asleep in your arms.

Holy shit. That happened. You made him react like that, and goddamn was it hot. That bulge of his is definitely not what you were expecting yourself to be so into, and his nook was probably a little too tight for your dick, but Karkat didn’t complain. Hell, he asked for it.

You look down at your legs and damn, those romance books were not kidding at the amount of jizz trolls make. Karkat’s gonna have to burn his sheets.

It’s also slightly unnerving that it’s the same colour as his blood, but at least it’s slightly transparent. Still, the bed sort of looks like a murder scene.

But then it dawns on you that maybe fucking him was a little too forward, a little too fast. 

After all, he only kissed you for like, half a second in that hallway. It’s possible that he was overcome with lust of it being anyone doing that to him, not necessarily you.

This was a bad idea. You should leave. Make it seem like this was all one big daydream.

Or daymare, if that’s how he wants to see it.

Of course, you’ve never actually climaxed with one of those daydreams, just woken up really hard. But hey, there’s a first time for everything.

You peel yourself away from the sleeping troll, and get up off his bed. You pick up your god tier clothes, but can’t seem to find your boxers. Frantically looking around, you finally find them on top of Karkat’s pants. 

At this point you’re not questioning anything.

You decide not to ruin your pants just to make the mad dash across the hall to the bathroom, and captchalogue all the your clothes.

Opening the door a crack, just to make sure no one’s there, and when you see that the coast is clear, you get out, close Karkat’s door, and run into the bathroom.

The shower you take is longer than you would have liked. Turns out troll not only have a fuckton of jizz, but it’s also water repellent.

Aliens are weird.

When all the jizz is off you and you’ve dried yourself off, you get dressed. You put on the boxers, and they’re a little tight. You don’t recall your boxers being tight.

Oh well, you spent enough time in the shower, so you quickly put on the rest of your clothes, and your shades that you didn’t have on for the entirety of that encounter, and walk briskly back to your room.

~

Back in your room, you take a moment to reflect properly on what the fuck just happened and how you’re going to deal with it.

So.

You fucked Karkat.

And it was really good.

Right.

Those romance novels were not lying about anything, really. You hadn’t actually seen a troll bulge or nook yet, since your face was a little preoccupied, and Karkat refuses to show you any of the troll movies with sex scenes. 

Still, as much as you enjoyed the encounter, it’s not what you planned. You two were going to talk. Hopefully something would come out of it, but you know better then to keep your hopes up.

Karkat needs to fill his quadrants, and you don’t think you could handle just being one of four (or would it be 5 with the auspisticism quadrant?) romantic partners. That might work for some people, but honestly it would just make you jealous.

Hopefully he thinks it was just a very intense daydream.

Hopefully he doesn’t label it as a daymare.

~~~~~

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you hate your alternate selves. You hate all versions of yourself, even your real self, honestly.

You’re pretty sure you woke up from the mere stupidity of this specific one that had godtiered, and decided to scold you, the Alpha Karkat, for not doing so.

Fuck him.

However, that is the past, and the present has more pressing issues. Like where the fuck did Dave go.

Was it a daydream? No, you’ve never spilled genetic material from a daydream. It’s impossible.

You sit up, and mentally curse yourself for forgetting a pail. How the fuck to pail without remembering a pail. Now you’re going to need to burn your sheets.

You are such a failure of a troll.

You look around for evidence that you actually did pail with Dave, and didn’t just have a super intense daydream.

But, all of his clothes are gone. Until you notice that his boxers are still there, and the boxers that you had been wearing have disappeared.

Holy fucking shit, did he seriously try to run away, and then put on the wrong boxers?

Standing up on slightly wobbly legs, you grab a genetic cleansing cloth from a chest. It is a must have for the dwelling place of any troll in the midst of maturation or post-maturation, as it cleans off genetic material from skin the easiest. It also works to clean open wounds.

You wonder if Dave just put his clothes on overtop of your genetic material, or if he tried to wash it off in the ablution block across the hall.

He probably tried to wash it off.

Running your hands through your hair, you decide that you’re going to need to talk to Dave about this. He wanted you to think this was just a daydream, and that kind of pisses you off. You also need to give him back his boxers, and get your own back.

But you’re not going anywhere near him without a shower first. So, you grab some fresh clothes and put them on to cover yourself as you go to the ablution block.

Before you can put on your boxers though, you look at Dave’s. No one will know if you wear them just to the ablution block…

You put on Dave’s boxers. They’re a little big, but they fit.

After you finish getting dressed, you open your door and notice it was unlocked. Wow. You know you locked your door, and Dave didn’t even try to lock it when he left.

When you get inside the ablution block, you notice that the shower is still wet from someone else’s shower, and you can see some of your genetic material around the drain.

Dave is horrible at covering up evidence. 

You take off all your clothes, until you’re left in only Dave’s boxers. It’s probably considered weird, or creepy, to wear someone else’s underwear before it’s been washed and without them knowing, but you just pailed with him, so it’s probably ok. Besides, it’s not like anyone’s going to find out.

Finally taking off Dave’s boxers, you captchalogue them, and turn on the shower. The water is still warm from the last use, so you you can step in immediately.

You realize that you and Dave might as well have done the bare minimum of pailing. He didn’t touch your grubscars, or your horns. And you have no idea what else humans do when they pail.

Well, all that means nothing if you don’t go talk to him. Unfortunately, you aren’t entirely sure on what you’re going to say. You know that if this was one of your rom-coms, you’d be screaming at whoever was in your place to confess their flushed attractions. However, there are a few problems with doing that.

The first being that your current situation is less like a rom-com or romance novel, and more like a shitty fanfic some 7 sweep old troll would write because they have no life. 

The second being the fact that you don’t really want to put Dave in one quadrant. Like, if he needed comforting or calming down or something, you’d want to be the one to do it. You also don’t want to give up the banter that would have no place in matespritship. None the less, you have to put Dave in a quadrant, you’re already enough of a failure of a troll as it is, no need to add to the list.

The third is the fact that Dave doesn’t do quadrants either. This sounds like a good thing, but it’s not. You are a troll, you need your quadrants, no exceptions.

The fourth is the fact that where Dave was from, two guys being in a relationship was frowned upon. You really don’t want to make him uncomfortable, and you’re pretty sure he’s gonna want to stick to Earth traditions, just like how you’re sticking to Alternia traditions. The fact that he just pailed with you means nothing.

This would be so much easier if he was a troll, and you weren’t a failure of a troll. But, this is all you’ve got, and you’re not going to pretend like nothing happened. 

 

It would be easy to go along with Dave’s idea of pretending this was all a daydream, except for the fact that you have one of his pairs of boxers and he has a pair of yours.

He’s probably going to ask how you feel about him. God, how are you going to answer that? This is mess. Why can’t you just be normal?

~

After finishing up washing yourself, you put on your own clothes, yes your own boxers, and head over to Dave’s respiteblock.

You stand in front of his door for what seems like eternity, before finally knocking.

“Sup,” Dave says when he opens the door. And god dammit he’s wearing his shades, his emotions will be harder to read. Although, considering what happened last time you saw him without his shades, maybe it’s a good thing.

“We have some things to fucking talk about, and I’d prefer not to be in the fucking hallway, where any nooklicker could listen in, so I’d appreciate it if you let me in,” You’re talking a little faster than normal, but hey, you’re kind of freaking out over here.

“Uh, ok?” You catch the way his voice wavers, despite his best attempts to conceal it, as he steps aside to let you.

As he sits in his desk chair and you sit on his bed, you take a deep breath.

“So,” You start, “yesterday,”

And that’s all you can say. You’re too afraid to say anything else.

“Yeah, uh, you kissed me,” He replies. You knew he would start with that.

“Uh, after that,” You pause, still nervous, “in, uh, in my respiteblock,”

“I never went to your room?” It’s sounds more like a question, and one of his eyebrows raises in confusion.

Gog dammit you know he’s pretending to not remember what happened, but you do not want to deal with this.

“You left your fucking boxers in my room, you lying fuck!” You shout, and take his boxers out of your sylladex and throw them on the floor as proof.

His expression goes from false confusion to a mixture of fear, embarrassment, confusion, and shock, in an instant.

“But I,” He starts, his voice weak, “but I put on a pair..?”

“You put on mine,” You tell him with an annoyed voice.

“Oh fuck,” He says as he curls in on himself, “shit dude I’m sorry. Yeah, uh, you probably want them back? What the fuck am I saying, of course you want your fucking boxers back. I’m just, fuck I shouldn’t make this about me, I’m the one who fucking left with your boxers! Fuck, look, shit, I’m sorry, I, I didn’t, I, fuck, I-”

“Shut the fuck up,” You interrupt his rambling, “forget the boxers, I have plenty and can alchemize more if I need to,” You pause to calm yourself down. This is a sensitive topic that you shouldn’t be yelling about, “We need to talk about what happened, and what it means,”

Dave takes a deep breath, probably to collect his thoughts.

“I didn’t mean for… that to happen. I just wanted to talk, but I panicked and kissed you so you wouldn’t think I hated you or something, and things just sorta… happened. I’m sorry. I know you have to fit things into your quadrants, but I… I can’t do that. And just being fuck buddies or something is a one-way ticket to a destroyed friendship. I’m really sorry I made things... awkward, ” He says, and that’s not what you were expecting. You were expecting him to be all above it all, asking if you wanted to do it again, or telling you it was just heat of the moment and he wished it never happened. You didn’t expect this.

You don’t answer immediately. If you just decided to ditch the quadrants, things could maybe work out. It’s not like you can place your feelings for him in them properly anyway. But no, you’re already a pathetic excuse for a troll. You can’t just abandon all of troll culture.

“It’s fine,” You finally say, “we’ll just forget it happened. That’s what you tried to do anyway,”

“Yeah,” His voice is quiet and pained, and it hurts you to think that he’s upset about this. You just want to hug him and tell him everything’s alright, but that’s a pale activity, and you’re supposed to be flushed for him.

“I’m gonna go, read or something, um,” You say in an attempt to be able to leave a wallow in self-hatred, “see you around?”

“Yeah, uh, see ya man,” He’s not facing you when he says that.

You get up and leave, probably a little too quickly, and run back to your respiteblock. When you enter your respiteblock, you lock the door, and fall to the ground crying.

Why can’t you just be normal? Why can’t any of this be normal?

Why do you have to be such a fuck up of a troll?

~

Luckily, you managed not to cry for too long. Dave ended up coming by a while later asking to watch movies with you. Having nothing better to do, you accepted.

Bad decision.

It was awkward as fuck. 

You ended up having only human movies playing, since you were too embarrassed to see other trolls’ quadrants work out perfectly while yours are broken. It’s “playing” and not “watching” because you’ve seen all these movies before, and you can’t help but watch Dave instead.

You’re pretty sure he was watching you too.

The distance between you two was very noticeable. Normally, you’d start of on your respective sides, but end up snuggled in the middle by the end.

Not this time though.

This time, you both stayed on your respective sides, jolting back into place when you noticed yourself falling to the middle.

When the movie session only comes to an end when the meteor passes through a dream bubble, and honestly you’ve never been more relieved for that. The tension between you and Dave was so obvious, you’re pretty sure Terezi would have been able to see it with her blind eyes.

The two of you end up in different parts of the meteor when the bubble passes.

~

It’s been quite awhile since the incident, and the awkwardness never passes. Not completely, at least. It was always there, a reminder that there were mutual feelings that neither of you could act on.

When the two of you accidentally touch, you both jump back. It doesn’t matter if it’s a brush of the hands while walking, knees touching in cantown, or when Dave passed you the movie case that one time and you grabbed his hand instead of the case.

You’ve refused to read him any more of your romance novels with pailing scenes, and he didn’t oppose it. He actually seemed relieved.

Even worse, your daydreams were getting out of hand. 

Thoughts of his weird human bulge going back in your nook, and his hand stroking your bulge. Dave running a hand along your grubscars, or rubbing your horns.

You’d call them daymares if they didn’t feel so good while they were happening.

Why couldn’t you just keep your quadrants sorted like a normal troll? Why couldn’t you just be normal?

It’s probably due to your mutation. It already makes you an outcast from the hemospectrum, why not in romance too?

If only you could get rid of your mutation. Drain the candy red blood from your body, it’d make everything so much easier.

You pull off your shirt and take out a sickle. Might as well try to get rid of the disgusting red, right?

~~~~~

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you fucking hate your life.

Of course things couldn’t have gone back to normal after you and karkat fucked, you stole his boxers by accident, and then confessed your feelings to him.

If only you’d done a slightly better job of covering up the evidence, or better yet, hadn’t fucked him and instead talked to him like you had planned.

It’s been a two and a half weeks since it happened, and you’ve been “forgetting” to return his boxers. It’s probably creepy that your keeping them, but he said it was fine. Sort of.

Whatever. It’s not like he’s been bugging you about it.

Regardless, things are extremely awkward now. You wanted to still be able to curl up with Karkat while the two of you watched shitty movies, but somehow it’s different. 

Any touch, no matter how small, you both pull away from. And it’s fucking killing you. Not to mention the daydreams. Goddamn the daydreams. You’re not going to think about that, they’ve been far too frequent.

You’re still going to try and do what the two of you used to do, which means heading over Karkat’s room and asking if he wants to watch some movies, or go to cantown, or literally do anything.

On your way to his room, you rehearse quietly what you’re going to say. Unfortunately, it all sounds like needy bullshit. Even worse, by the time you get to his room, you still have no idea what to say.

Oh well, best not to be stay standing here awkwardly incase he opens the door, so you knock.

No answer.

You knock again.

“What,” Karkat says. His voice is… bitter. Broken.

“I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie, or, uh, something?” You ask. 

He doesn’t answer.

“Karkat?” 

“Just go away,” He lacks the usual bite when he says it, and it almost sounds like he’s been crying.

“Are you okay, dude?” You ask.

“Just go away!” His voice is louder this time, and angrier, but now it sounds like he’s crying while talking.

You take a moment to think before answering. It pains you to hear him like this, and you can feel the tears in your own eyes forming.

“Karkat, c’mon man. Things, things don’t sound good in there. What’s up?” You try to sound casual, but your voice betrays you.

“I said go the fuck away!” He screams, and then dissolves into loud crying, “Just go the fuck away,”

You should probably leave. He’s already screamed at you to leave, it’d be a wise choice. But, you remember when you didn’t leave your room for 4 weeks, and what had happened to you. Karkat doesn’t deserve that.

“Karkat, I’m coming in,” You say as you open the door.

“No!” He shouts, almost screams, as you see his state.

The first thing you notice is the blood seeping out of his forearms. You then notice the pinkish-red tears, falling from his bloodshot eyes. His hair is a complete mess, and he stumbles backwards, falling to the ground with his back up against the wall and curling in on himself.

“Karkat, oh my god,” You rush over to him, getting down on your knees to be at eye level with him. 

You aren’t sure what to do. Karkat is crying and bleeding, and you’re pretty sure it has something to do with your current relationship situation. In an act of despair, you take off your shades and captchalogue them.

Bad move. He only cries more, and looks away from you.

You don’t know what to say, what to do, anything. You just want to help him, but you aren’t sure how. You feel like an idiot, just sitting here, watching him, but you just don’t know what to do.

You end up sliding over to sit next to him, and tentatively put your right arm around him. 

You’re pretty sure that was a good thing to do, as Karkat clings on to you, probably also staining your shirt with blood, but that’s the least of your problems. You put your other arm around him too, and wonder if you should be mimicking those pale scenes in all his books and movies.

You settle on simply rubbing circles on his back. 

Karkat doesn’t calm down until about an hour later, and you feel like it’s your fault he’s upset. Obviously, he wants to be in a relationship with you, and you want to be in a relationship with him, but it’s his goddamn quadrants you wouldn’t be able to deal with, and you can’t just disregard your own feelings, that’s not healthy.

“You doing any better?” You ask when he’s only sniffling every so often, and his grip on your shirt is looser.

He only whimpers in response.

“Well, can we at least clean up your arms? I think I’ve still got gauze in my sylladex,” You say, “got any cloths we can wipe on your arms with?”

He points at a chest by his makeshift bed, and moves to let you get up.

Digging through the chest, all you find is a box of damp cloths. Why are these damp?

“Is it, uh, these?” You ask because honestly, you have no idea what else he could mean.

Luckily, he nods.

You make your way back over to Karkat, and when you sit down in front of him, he holds out his right arm. As you wipe his arm clean, he stares intensely at it, almost like it did something to offend him.

When you’re done wiping his right arm, you check your sylladex for gauze, which you luckily had kept on you. 

Wrapping his arm, you wonder if he’ll talk about what happened, or if he’ll just shut you out. Considering the fact that this is probably your fault, he’s most likely going to shut you out.

You finish wrapping his arm and pin the gauze in place, and Karkat lowers his right arm and holds out his left, and you repeat the process.

His left arm had a lot more cuts, and you feel extremely guilty. 

When you finish up wrapping his left arm and pin the gauze, you mentally debate asking him why he did this, or just getting him a shirt.

“You uh, you want a shirt, or something?” You decide that’s the safer option.

Unfortunately, Karkat only shrugs and curls in on himself.

At first you don’t say anything, but the silence makes things awkward, at least for you, so you try your best to help.

You take a deep breath before speaking up in your most gentle voice, “You wanna talk about why you did this?” 

He tenses at that. 

At first you think he’s not going to talk, and you should probably take your leave because this is clearly your fault. The jury has ruled you guilty, there’s no way to make him say otherwise. You’ve got a lifetime imprisonment for making Karkat Vantas hurt himself.

You would have walked out, but you notice pinkish red droplets starting to form in his eyes, and all you can think is fuck he’s back to crying.

You tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, and he shoves you off, eyes wide in fear.

That’s it, that’s your cue to leave. The director has decided your part was completely unnecessary and is demanding you leave the set immediately.

“I’m sorry,” You say as you put your shades back on and get up to leave.

Just as you’re about to head out the door, you hear him speak up.

“Don’t,” He starts, then pauses, like he doesn’t know what to say, “don’t blame yourself. Please,” His voice is dry and hoarse.

You stop, and turn to face him. He’s looking at the ground though.

“Just, please, tell me why,” You say. You really want to help him. You really do.

Instead, he manages curls up even tighter around himself and attempts to stifle his cries. He’s only partially successful.

“Karkat, please,” You definitely sound desperate.

“I am the most fucking selfish assmunching prick to fucking exist!” He shouts, and it seems like he’s talking to himself, “Why the fuck couldn’t I just be fucking normal?” You start walking towards him, but he doesn’t stop talking, “No, I had to have my head up my nook while trying to eat my fucking bulge and pap my own fucking self. I couldn’t only have mutant bulgechafing blood, I had to be mutant nookeating everything!” He’s starting to get hysterical, “You wanna be on the fucking hemospectrum? Nope! Mutant. You wanna win this stupid bulgelicking game? Nope! Give it your mutations. You wanna have normal fucking relationships?”

“Karkat,” You say, and he looks up at you, tears still flowing from his eyes, “what the everloving fuck are you talking about?”

He scowls at you, and looks away.

“You wouldn't fucking understand,” He says with a bitter tone. It has a hint of… sadness?

“Try me,” You say, sitting back down to face him, and captchaloging your shades. He looks at you for a brief second before blushing and looking away.

“Pretty much, I’m a greedy piece of shit and a disgrace to troll culture,” He tells you. No way in hell are you taking that as an answer.

“First of all, there are like, what, 6 trolls in existence?” You start, “One of them is in the vents, another is trying to be a fish dictator in the new universe, one’s dating my sister, and Terezi and Vriska are Terezi and Vriska. Troll culture is whatever you want it to be. Second of all, we’re only halfway through this trip. You can give me all the juicy details,”

He looks back up at you, and you watch the blush spread across his face as he looked you in the eyes. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t blushing too.

“I,” He starts, then stops. It takes him a moment before starting again, “I don’t think I can do quadrants, they all just fucking overlap and blend. And before you scream at me that I’m an asshole and I should’ve said this sooner, just hear me out. Trolls have to fill their quadrants, it’s just a fact, and there is no fucking way around it,”

Holy shit.

He’s having a gay crisis, isn’t he?

He is.

Damn.

“Alright dude, hear me out,” You say, “forget culture, and what’s right and wrong, just forget everything except how you feel, and what would make you happy. Now, don’t think too much, just,” you pause, thinking of the right word, “what would make you happy?”

He sighs, “I guess… just being with you? Bickering, having a feeling jams, kissing,” He stops, then adds quietly, “and doing… other things,” 

Those other things are fucking, right? Why else would he add it so quietly.

“Alright, now, what would make you happy right now?” You ask.

He hums awkwardly and shifts uncontrollably. You hope he doesn’t ask for sex because his arms need to heal and you don’t want to risk causing him more damage.

“No,” he suddenly says, with a very pissed off tone, “fuck this shit, I shouldn’t be doing this. Trolls do quadrants, not whatever the fuck you’re trying to make me do,”

“Yeah, but what would make you happy?” You counter.

“It doesn’t fucking matter,” He replies.

“Why not?” You say as you put a hand gently on his shoulder.

He only looks at the ground.

“Hey, Karkat? Why not,”

“Because it just doesn’t!” He shouts, “It never did, nor will it ever! It doesn’t fucking matter what would make me happy, because I have to follow troll traditions! It’s just a fucking fact, and I’ve broken too many rules with fucking mutant blood, I don’t need to break anymore!”

You aren’t sure what to say to that. You just want him to be happy, and yet he doesn’t want to be happy. How can you help him?

“Don’t look at me like that,” He says to break the silence. It’s hard for you to know what expression you’re wearing without your shades.

“I just,” You start, “I just want you to be happy,”

“What if I don’t want to be happy!” He yells at you, “What if I’m fine being an unhappy piece of shit? Did you ever think about that?”

“The very fact that you’re unhappy means you’re not fine!” You tell him, tears beginning to form in your own cheeks. He looks shocked, “I want to help you! Things don’t have to get better right away! God knows I used to think showing emotions and liking guys was bad, but look where the fuck I am now!” You’re crying now, “But you know what? I don’t regret ever getting over all of that,”

You open your arms, sending out an invitation for him to come to you.

At first Karkat seems like he’s just going to scoff at you and call you a wriggler or something, but instead he flops into your arms. You hold him tight, like he him float away if you don’t hold him.

“This is obscenely pale,” He deadpans.

“This whole meteor is hells of gay,” you reply.

That made him laugh a little, and you smile in accomplishment.

“Idiot,” He says, and you swear you can hear his smile.

He snuggles closer to you, and at this point he’s completely in your lap. You don’t want to move things too quickly, but you also want him to know he doesn’t have to stick to one quadrants, so you press your lips to the top of his head.

~

The two of you ended up falling asleep on the floor, a decision you regret more than he does, since he had you as a makeshift mattress.

Your interactions after that night also go smoother. You’ll give him a quick kiss on the temple or something, and he’ll laugh like he’s embarrassed even though it’s only the two of you. Things were a little awkward after you took the gauze off his arms permanently, but aside from that, everything was good.

He’ll still do back and forth banter with you, which you are eternally grateful for. Unfortunately though, there are still some moments where he’ll freeze up and say   
something about the situation not being normal. You do your best to comfort him.

You decide to take your shades off more infront of him, and the first time you do, Karkat’s lips came crashing down onto your own.

You started to kiss him on the lips after that.

The two of you often sleep together, which you you were a little nervous about before, considering some of your Daydreams. This was one of you blatantly asking the other if they could sleep in the others bed with them, with little regard to potential daydreams.

As a matter of fact, you two are cuddled up on your bed right now. 

It’s been hard to keep the daydreams in check, and even know you’re desperately trying to focus on the weight of Karkat next to you, instead of letting it drift off. You don’t know if Karkat’s gotten those types of daydreams about you, and you doubt you’d ever find out.

At least, you didn’t think you’d ever find out, until you hear him moan next to you.

You freeze in shock. Do you leave and let it run its course, or do you bring him back into the fully conscious world? You know you’d probably prefer being woken up.

He lets out another moan, this one a little louder, and you feel his bulge writhe against your leg through the fabric.

Yeah you should wake him up before things get too far.

“Karkat,” You say while poking his arm.

“Mmm, Dave,” He replies, and it might not actually have been a reply, considering the fact that his arm is finding its way to his bulge.

“Karkat, dude, wake up,” Your voice is rushed, and you shake his shoulder to make sure he wakes up.

“Hmm… what,” He says, and you feel him tense up. He’s awake, “Shiting fuck,”

And he desperately tries to get away from you.

“Dude, chill,” You tell him, as you sit up to be next to him.

“God fucking shit!” He shouts, “I should go, now that I’ve got an issue to deal with,”

“You don’t have to,” You say a little too quickly, “you don’t have to leave, I mean,”

“What,” Karkat says as he looks at you with an embarrassed yet puzzled look.

“You could stay, um, I-I could help, if you want,” You explain. You sort of wish you had your shades on right now so you could at least seem composed.

“Oh,” Karkat replies as he realizes what you’re offering, “Do, do you want to?”

“Fuck yes,” You say, maybe a little too enthusiastically, “Do you?” You ask, just to be sure.

“Yeah,” He tells you, and it almost sounds like he’s just realizing this himself, or he can’t believe he’s admitting it.

“Alright,” You say, and press your lips against his.

With his bulge already out, Karkat is definitely a little needy. His hands have gone under your godtier shirt, and so you put your hands under his sweater. 

He moves his hands down to the hem of your shirt, and goes to take it off. You let him, and after it’s gone you take off his sweater as you push him down against the mattress.

You would touch the red scars on either side of his torso, but you can’t quite remember what they do. You’re pretty sure they’re called grub scars?

Luckily, he knows what he wants, and takes your hand and places it on one of the grubscars. You’re not an idiot, and so you rub the scar, and holy shit the moan he lets out. If you weren’t hard before, you certainly are now.

You’re about to put your other hand on his other grubscar when he grabs your unoccupied hand and puts it on one of his horns. Taking the hint, you begin to rub the horn, too.

“Hnng, Dave,” He moans. Shit, he sounds nice.

You put your mouth to the area where his neck meets his shoulder and suck on it, attempting to leave a hickey. He gasps at it. You sort of wanted to do this last time, but you were a little nervous and not thinking properly.

“Fuck, Dave, fuck, m-my nook, my bulge, fuck,” Damn, you don’t know if it’s just one of the things you’re doing or a combination of them, but damn, Karkat can barely form a sentence.

You take your hand off his horn, and he whines when you do. Luckily, he seems much happier when he feels you taking off his pants and boxers.

Once his pants and boxers are down to his knees you put your hand to his bulge. That was good last time, you’re pretty sure.

He moans again, and you lean back to look at him. His eyes are shut tight, and he’s gripping your sheets, probably putting holes in them. You don’t care. What you do care about, is the fact that trolls can indeed get hickeys.

“Dave,” He moans, “f-fuck, fuck, my nook!”

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, you slide your pants and boxers down to your knees.

With one hand around his bulge, and the other supporting yourself, you line up with Karkat’s nook, and slide in. He responds with a beautiful moan.

His nook is tight, wet, and pulsing, but goddamn does it feel good, and the noises Karkat makes are absolute music. Shit, you’re gonna come soon if you don’t watch yourself.

You start to thrust into him, and he moves his hands from the bedsheets to squeeze your arms. You put your mouth to his neck, and resume making hickeys.

“Fuck, shit, hnng, Dave,” Karkat shuddered.

You try and hum in response, but it turns into a moan halfway through.

“Dave!” He says, his voice going an octave higher.

You’re about to pull back and ask him if he’s okay, when you feel his nook get even tighter around, and then red alien jizz spills out. The sensation is enough to put you over the edge, too.

You pull out of him, and lay down next to him. You’re about to pull him in to cuddle, when you notice him shaking.

“Karkat?” You ask. Shit, did he actually not want this? Was it all just some wet daydream induced haze? You are literally going to feed yourself to the dog jack chasing the meteor if you just put him through something he didn’t want to do.

He turns so his back is facing you, and you hear him sniffle. Fuck, he’s crying.

“Karkat, c’mon man, what’s up?” You try and use your gentlest tone of voice.

“You’re going to be gone when I wake up, why stick around now?” He says.

“Shit, no, I’m not gonna leave. I’ll stay right here. Fuck, if I need to leave for the bathroom or some shit, I’ll wake you up, ok?”

He turns back to look at you, and you feel like total shit for ditching him after last time. He still has reddish-pink tears in his eyes, and yet he still decides to curl up with you, arms tightly around your middle and you doubt you could make him let go. You put your arms around his shoulders,and it doesn’t take long for you to fall asleep.

~~~~~

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are so fucking relieved. You thought for sure that Dave would leave the block while you were sleeping, but you’ve just woken up now, and he’s still asleep. Smiling, you bury your face into his chest, and try to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would’ve liked to write, but I think it turned out nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any typos, let me know.
> 
> Also feel free to just say what enjoyed about the fic! I love getting coments, they make my day!


End file.
